


Impostor

by FannySwan



Category: Among Us (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Asphyxiation, Blackmail, Blowjobs, Bottom Shinsou Hitoshi, Brown is Uraraka Ochaco, Cliffhanger, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deepthroating, Degradation, Emotional Manipulation, Face-Fucking, Fear of Death, For a second, Forced Bottom, Forced Orgasm, Green is Midoriya Izuku, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, Gunplay, Have You Ever Thought Of Shinsou Getting Spit Open By A Gun?, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mind Games, Minimal Prep, Murder, Murder Mystery, NSFW, Orange is Bakugou Katsuki, Peeing in Fear, Pink is Ashido Mina, Purple is Shinsou Hitoshi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red is Kirishima Eijirou, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spit As Lube, Tears, Top Bakugou Katsuki, Unsafe Sex, We were horny, Yellow is Kaminari Denki, You're Welcome, implied minor character death, sloppy blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FannySwan/pseuds/FannySwan
Summary: Shinsou releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He turns, feet moving on their own to go to navigation and set a course home. Finally he can put this all behind him-The sound of a gun cocking makes him suck the air in again.“You’re an idiot.”
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Implied/Mentioned Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 26
Kudos: 219





	Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> Most of you know how Among Us blew up in the past weeks, and I can’t believe I wrote this Fill in that AU but here we are. This is my favourite of all that I’ve written because BakuShin is my OTP, meaning that this is probably the shittiest I’ve written. But I love them so much.
> 
> I gift this one to [Prixsess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrixsessTD) because she loves them too. Check out her works, it's all Vanilla with just a tiny bit of Spice. I hear she's currently writing a _Sugar Baby Baku Fic,_ and will start posting them when she's done.
> 
> Huge thanks to her, she made this possible. Encouraged me and shit, even though I have no idea how to write. I hope I did it justice, but yeah, I have no idea how to do that. Bear with me.
> 
> Mind The Tags.

Shinsou is scanning himself in the medbay when the Emergency Meeting Ring echoes through the Skeld SpaceShip. As he runs out to the hallways and back to the cafeteria for the meeting, Green rushes in front of him. They collide against each other, sending both of them tumbling to the ground.

“Watch where you’re going!” Shinsou snaps as soon as he hits the metal floor. His helmet flies off his head, revealing tufts of wild indigo hair.

Green lands on his knees and he struggles to remove his helmet. When he does so, green hair greets Shinsou. “I’m sorry, I-”

“Get the fuck away from him!” Green is cut off mid-sentence by Orange, who’s stomping angrily towards their direction.

Shinsou eyes widen when Orange pulls him up. “Green fucking vented right in front of me.”

“I-I didn’t!” Green stammers out. Eyes watery and pleading while he’s still on his knees. “You were following me!”

“Of course I was!” Orange snaps back. “You were with Red when we found out he’s one of the impostors! I knew you’re looking for Purple, this oaf has been so distraught since you convinced him about Yellow being the impostor, easy target!”

“Yellow was acting suspicious, Brown and Pink were with me in the vote because they thought so too!” Green stands up on wobbly legs, eyes staring at them with renewed determination. “I was with Kirishima because he was nice enough to guide me, I didn’t think he'd be an impostor!”

“Hah!” Orange scoffs, the sound is muffled as it struggles to leave his enclosed helmet. “You even know  _ his _ name! None of us knows each other’s name, fucker.”

“I told you, he was nice!” Green cries, then immediately goes to change the subject of accusations. “And you were the one who used a vent!”

“It’s Green.” Shinsou can sense the eye-roll behind Orange’s helmet without having to see it. “The nerd is all over Red, and he didn’t even report Red when he killed Brown in front of him! Pink has to be the one to do so!”

“I was in shock, I didn’t expect--”

“Shut up!” Orange gets in Green’s face. “Then Pink gets murdered next. Where does that place you?”

Orange isn’t letting anyone speak after him. He turns to Shinsou and growls. “Now help me kick this lying piece of shit so we can get this all over with.”

“Wait!” Shinsou pulls his arm away from Orange’s grasp. “How the fuck do I tell which of you tells the truth?”

“You don’t, it’s Green, all things point to him.” Orange says confidently.

Shinsou’s eyes flit between Green orbs and his own reflection on Orange’s helmet. Fuck. He bites his lips, conflict evident in his face. “Fuck!”

“This will be on you, Purple.” Orange brushes past him and into the airlock. “Choose, we’ll kick Green or I’m jumping out myself. I’d rather die in space than be murdered by that impostor.”

Orange opens the first door for the airlock. “Well?”

“I- I can’t just-” Shinsou’s hands are shaking, this is life or death and he hates how he has to make the same type of decision for the second time.

He’s afraid he’ll make the wrong choice again, like earlier. Shinsou can still remember the way Yellow kneeled and begged in front of him, how he’s the first one to remove his helmet as he does so. Yellow eyes under long blond hair pleads to him. But Shinsou was the last vote and he voted him out still.

Yellow, Kaminari, wasn’t an impostor.

Shinsou snaps out of his thoughts from the sound of Orange hitting the side of the airlock door with a clenched fist. “Time’s ticking, Purple, make the right choice for once!”

“Don’t pressure him!” Green interrupts Shinsou and Orange’s staring contest. He walks in between them. Shinsou’s eyes widen at what he sees by his feet.

“Is that blood?” The question is soft and filled with disbelief. “What the fuck Green?”

Green lifts his feet to look at the blood stain in his heel. “I- W-what, h-how…”

“I told you.” Orange sneers. He removes his own helmet and grins at Green. “Looks like your act is up, Impostor.”

Shinsou shivers at the way Orange’s red eyes glare at Green. It’s in no way directed to him, but he can still feel the pounding in his chest and the blood rushing to his ears.

He doesn’t want to die out here, and the burden of choice is given to him again. Shinsou calms himself with deep breaths, he needs to think rationally. He doesn’t want to rely on gut feel, it failed him with Yellow last time.

First, Green has blood in his shoes. Could be planted with how oblivious he can be, and Orange seems smart himself. But wouldn’t it be easier to just kill Green?

Second, Green came from the Engines, and Orange rang the Emergency Button. If they met at Electrical, any of them could have been the impostor.

Third, Orange’s observation is right, Green is oddly always with Red. In that situation with Pinky reporting, she said to kick Green next.

Unfortunately, she gets murdered before we can ring another meeting.

Fuck. This is right, the evidence is here against Green. But why does something feel off?

“Will you keep staring or are we going to kick this fucker out before he kills one of us?” Orange snarls, teeth bared and ready to pounce.

Shinsou looks at the two of them for one last time.

“Green.” It’s just one word, weak even, but the grin that breaks in Orange’s face is… devious.

“Fucking right he is.” Orange is quick and full of purpose as he grabs Green in the arm and pulls him to the airlock. “Purple fucking help me here!”

Green struggles against Orange. “N-no, Purple, I’m not, it’s Orange!”

Shinsou flinches before he reacts, he knows he’s with logic this time, but his guts churns as he walks to the two people fighting at the airlock. He helps Orange to push Green inside it.

Green kneels in front of him, exactly how Yellow did just over an hour ago. It makes Shinsou’s chest tighten at the sight.

“Don’t do this Green…” Shinsou says. Orange is there to pry him away immediately though, fierce red eyes glowering at Green’s slouched form.

“Don’t fucking pull that shit when you know Yellow already tried it.”

Eventually, they both manage to push Green inside the airlock. Orange took the pleasure of ejecting him off the ship, all smug smiles and victorious glint in his eyes.

Shinsou releases a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He turns, feet moving on their own to go to navigation and set a course home. Finally he can put this all behind him-

The sound of a gun cocking makes him suck the air in again.

“You’re an idiot.”

Shinsou wants to just jump off the ship himself, if only no one is waiting for him back on Earth. Fucking,  _ fuck, _ why is he such an idiot?

“Turn around, hands where I can see them.”

Shinsou’s heart threatens to burst out of his chest as he raises his hands in surrender and slowly steps around to face Orange. “Please don’t kill me.”

“I’m not going to kill you.” Orange scoffs. “At least not yet, maybe. Depends.”

A shiver runs through Shinsou’s spine at the mention of the word  _ depends. _ He doesn’t know what Orange wants to do, or how he can convince him to keep him alive.

“I’ll give you a chance to be useful, who knows, I might bring you to the next ship we board.” Orange leans against one of the cafeteria tables and points the gun away from Shinsou. “On your knees, idiot.”

Shinsou’s knees buckle as he lowers himself to the ground. His breath is coming in and out as short pants, this isn’t good. Even though how much air he sucks in, he feels like he can't breathe.

Is the ship crashing? Why is it spinning? Shinsou’s stomach lurches and he feels the bile rising up, crawling bitterly at the back of his throat.

“Shh, hey, hey, Purple, look at me,” When did Orange move in front of him? “I’m not going to kill you.”

Shinsou doesn’t even notice the tears flowing on his cheeks until after Orange wipes them using his thumb. Shinsou’s eyes flit around Orange, looking for the gun.

“I tucked it away for a minute,” He says as if he can read Shinsou’s thoughts. “You’re going to behave, right? You’re not going to force me to pull it out again?”

Shinsou absolutely doesn’t want to die in the middle of space, he wants to come home to his Dad and Papa and forget about all of this. “Yeah, I’ll be good-- I won’t do anything, please, please, just--”

Orange hushes him again, then moves back to his former spot sitting by the edge of a table with both his feet resting at the bench. “Now be a good pet and kneel in front of me, between my legs, knees on the bench.”

Shinsou nods eagerly as he tries to stand up and do as he’s told, but Orange stops him midway. “No, crawl.”

“W-what?” Shinsou stammers out, confused.

“I said crawl.” Orange rolls his eyes for a second before those sharp red orbs settle on Shinsou again, making him shiver. “Like the dog you currently are.”

Shinsou freezes. Oranger starts stripping off his space suit, he throws the whole thing to the side without that much of an effort, revealing lean muscles and a toned body. A black tank top hugs his chest and sides, as well as the cotton pants hug his thighs and calves. Shinsou sees the gun tucked away behind him.

This man is no doubt capable of killing someone even without a gun, though.

“Kirishima-- my Eijirou and I, you see,” Orange starts picking on his nail as if he’s just a normal person and not a  _ murderer. _ “We’re together. And you annoying pricks just have to kick him out. It’s all that  _ nerd’ _ s fault why my Eijirou was caught.”

The last word is spoken with such disgust that Shinsou can physically feel it. Orange leans a bit forward, eyes squinting at Shinsou like he’s inspecting him thoroughly. “But you’re the only one, except for me, who didn’t vote to kick him out.”

Orange extends his right hand and beckons Shinsou closer with a finger. “Now that’s when I thought, I’m going to keep you last, see if you’re going to prove me right and be obedient.”

Orange doesn’t speak after that, only raising a brow as he waits for Shinsou’s next move.

Shinsou takes a deep breath before he starts crawling towards Orange. He can do this, one step at a time. Shinsou represses his trembling by drawing in more breaths. He looks up to Orange before climbing up the bench, pressing his knees at the blue metal and slots himself in between Orange’s legs.

“Now that’s a good pet.” Shinsou feels a hand pet his head, fingers tangling between the strands of his hair. “If you keep this up you might even earn the right to know my name.”

A sharp pain at his scalp makes Shinsou cry out loud, hands instinctively going up to stop Orange’s hand from pulling on his hair.

“Look at me.” Shinsou’s eyes snap to Orange as soon as the command reaches his ears, but his hands are still trying to remove Orange’s hold on his hair. It stings so much that another set of tears fill the corner of his eyes.

“You look pretty when you’re crying.” Orange smirks. “I don’t know what Eijirou saw in you, he told me you were a good top. But right now all I’m seeing is a pretty little bottom.”

Shinsou’s breath hitches as memories resurface in his mind. “H-he told you-”

“That you two fucked? Of course he did, he’s my partner. I was playing with Pinky myself. For trust and all that.” Orange finally lets go of Shinsou’s hair, making him fall and land face first to Orange’s crotch. His nose hits a huge bulge by Orange’s pants.

Shinsou gulps without pulling away, eyes wide with realization. Orange roars out a laugh, cruel and sadistic.

“You’re a whore, aren’t you?” Orange sneers. “Haven’t even told you to suck me off yet but you’re already eager to do so.”

“Eijirou says you're good at fucking. But I can't help but wonder if you'd be just as good at  _ being _ fucked?” Orange clicks his tongue. “Open up, let’s see if you’re worth keeping around.”

Shinsou feels like he’s dreaming. Is this even real? Maybe he’ll wake up to Pinky barging in his room, telling them that they’re almost home, and all of this is nothing but a nightmare.

But Orange pulling his hard cock out of his pants proves to Shinsou that everything is pretty much real.

Orange’s cock twitches in front of him, the tip is red and leaking precum that drips along the shaft.

“Suck, or you’ll make the choice of keeping you alive or not easier.”

Orange’s hand moves and the moment that his fingers brush against the gun behind him is the thing that sends Shinsou off. He leans in, taking Orange’s cock in his hands, spreading his precum around.

Shinsou sends a quick prayer to God hoping his blowjob skills will be enough to guarantee him his life.

He finally leans down and wraps his lips around Orange’s cock, tongue swiping at the tip before he sinks down to take in more.

Orange’s groan encourages Shinsou to go deeper and do more. He sucks and laps like his life depends on it, in which it  _ actually _ does. He bobs his head, up and down, making drool escape the side of his mouth and drip to his hands which is working the length that his mouth can’t take with languid movements.

“Fuck, so Eijirou wasn’t exaggerating.” Orange hisses out. His hips buck up to chase Shinsou’s mouth whenever he pulls up.

They continue for a few minutes. Shinsou tries taking Orange all the way in, tears spilling at the corner of his eyes as his mouth stretches wider and the tip of Orange’s cock presses against the back of his throat.

Suppressing his gag reflex, he tries to deepthroat him. It’s not something he does a lot since he’s not used to it and he doesn’t really get that much sex with work and responsibilities.

There is one time where he pulls off completely to suck at Orange’s balls, running his tongue around, before coming up again to take the length in.

Eventually, Orange pulls indigo hair when he feels his orgasm coming. “Pull off, I wanna fuck your face.”

Shinsou pulls off, but he only gets a second to catch his breath before Orange is standing up at the bench and pushing his dick again to make Shinsou part his lips. He follows, parting his lips and Orange slides right inside, like he owns Shinsou’s mouth and he can do anything he please.

Technically, he can right now.

Shinsou braces himself as Orange starts thrusting. He doesn’t know what he expected, but it surprised him when Orange’s thrusts start slow, like he’s savouring the drag of his dick at Shinsou’s tongue.

“Look at me.”

Shinsou looks up to red orbs, his face is flushed and blotchy, tears are streaming down his face consistently. Sharp red eyes look down at him, Orange’s mouth is parted and he’s panting hard as he moves. His cheeks are flushed too, and his eyes are blown with lust.

“Coming,” Orange eyes close shut, his thrusts grow desperate as it goes even deeper inside Shinsou’s wet and warm mouth. “You’re going to swallow it all.”

Shinsou closes his eyes too as he lets Orange fuck into his mouth, his nose brushes at blond pubes with how deep Orange is buried in his mouth.

Then Orange’s last thrusts go slow but hard, balls drawing up as he unloads his cum in Shinsou’s throat.

Shinsou takes it all, he doesn’t have that much of a choice when he feels Orange cum in his mouth, the bitter liquid dripping down his throat. He struggles to breath, tapping desperately at Orange’s thigh to let him go and pull out.

Orange smirks down at him.

Fuck, he’s not going to pull out. Panic rises inside Shinsou at the realization.

Shinsou’s throat clenches against his will as his lungs cry for air. It feels like his chest is burning and he can feel the blood rushing to his face. New tears flow down his cheeks, shiny against the ship lights. Cum bubbles at the corner of his lips as it tries to escape.

“What did I tell you, pet?”

What did Orange tell him?  _ Swallow it all. _ He needs to swallow.

So Shinsou closes his eyes and swallows hard, the bitter taste of cum along with the tip of Orange’s dick breaching his throat.

Orange hisses as he pulls out, Shinsou’s tongue following his dick out and lolling. His chest and shoulder rises as his mouth gapes open, sucking in air greedily to fill his lungs and exhaling just as quick. “Fuck, you look pretty like that, tongue out and waiting.”

Orange brushes a thumb at the corner of Shinsou’s lips, collecting the spilt cum from earlier before pushing it back in Shinsou’s mouth. “Swallow.”

Shinsou swallows while the pad of Orange’s thumb is pressing hard against his tongue. “Good pet.”

Shinsou’s chest is still heaving in breaths as Orange tucks himself back and jumps off the bench.

He also doesn’t want to admit that almost choking on Orange’s dick made him hard.

“Bend over the table.”

The order doesn’t register in Shinsou’s head, which is still focused on evening his breath and calming himself.

Only when the feeling of cold metal poking the side of his head did Shinsou realize that Orange said something.

“I-I’m sorry, w-what was it a-again?” Shinsou shivered and sent another quick prayer. He can feel the heat of Orange’s body behind him, completely contrasting to the cold muzzle pointing  _ directly _ to his head. “Please…”

“What’s your name, pretty?” Hot breath touches around Shinsou’s neck, like a ghost hugging him from behind. He shivers and it’s horrible because the muzzle of the gun centers  _ more. _

Shinsou feels like he’s going to explode, and he’s still  _ painfully hard _ despite his situation. “S-Shinsou Hi-Hitoshi…”

“Take your suit off.”

Orange backs away a bit, letting Shinsou remove his purple space suit to reveal his matching shirt and black pants.

Orange hums, then steps closer again. He slides the muzzle of his gun along Shinsou’s cheeks until it rests against his lower lip.

Shinsou’s eyes widen and his knees buckle, his whole body threatens to give in but Orange grips his forearm, his fingers going under the sleeve, to keep Shinsou steady. Shinsou’s back is pressing against Orange’s warm chest. Shinsou’s hands immediately grip the legs behind him for support or else he’ll fall to the floor.

Shinsou can feel Orange’s lips pressing at the back of his neck. “Hm, that’s good, don’t fucking fall or the ceiling will be the last thing you’ll see.”

Shinsou closes his eyes as his hold tightens at the legs behind him, fingernails digging at the cotton pants that Orange wears. If it hurts, Orange isn’t making it known at all.

“Open up.” Orange says. Shinsou draws his brows in confusion, open  _ what _ up?

“O--” His words are interrupted by the gun pushing in his mouth, choking him on surprise as it continues to go all the way in until he can feel the trigger guard hit his lower lip.

Shinsou sobs, body frozen in fear of getting his head blown  _ here and now.  _ His eyes scan down to the gun but closes again in instinct and horror. Fuck, he’s going to die here.

“You’re too fucking tensed.” Orange growls behind him. “I was starting to like you, Shinsou. Don’t disappoint me.”

Shinsou can feel his heart pounding in his chest, blood rushing to his ears and cold sweat running down the side of his head. He’s so fucking scared and he’s--

Orange pulls the gun out and Shinsou starts calming down, only for it to be pushed back and--

Peeing.

Shinsou’s peeing in his goddamn pants. Like a child.

The dark, damp spot grows bigger and bigger around Shinsou’s crotch. The wetness travels down his thighs, making him shiver at the hot temperature touching his cold skin. He whines against the metal in his mouth, and Orange notices it.

He laughs. The sound is cruel and barbaric as it rings inside Shinsou’s head. “Not going to lie, your odds are leaning more and more to  _ us _ keeping you.”

The sentence registers as a whole instead of word for word, and Shinsou is just glad in general that he has more chance of being kept  _ alive.  _

“Maybe you do deserve to know my name after all.” Orange pulls the gun again, then sinks it back in. It’s driving Shinsou insane. “My name is Bakugou fucking Katsuki and you better remember it, pet, because this is the only time I’ll tell you.”

Bakugou licks along Shinsou’s neck, the salty taste of his fear induced sweat riling him up again. “And you better get that gun wet and ready if you don’t want to scream in pain.”

Shinsou doesn’t get it for now, he doesn’t want to pay attention to the word  _ pain _ because he very much doesn't want to die. So he closes his eyes and lets Bakugou fuck his mouth with the gun, the barrel sliding above his tongue.

Spit starts leaking at the side of Shinsou’s lips, and despite the fear, he swirls his tongue around the barrel. His brain’s only thoughts are  _ get it wet to live. _

Shinsou doesn’t have any tell on how long it took, but Bakugou eventually pulls the gun out. It produces a sick squelch and a sharp clink as it hits his teeth, and Shinsou can see the line of spit connecting his mouth to the muzzle.

He shivers involuntarily at the thought of that thing being in his mouth just a second ago. But suddenly Bakugou is pulling away from behind him, and Shinsou starts to panic as the legs he’s holding start to back away.

“W-wait-” Shinsou’s voice is sore and rough from the earlier treatment.

“Strip your pants off and bend over.” Bakugou clicks his tongue. “Hurry up before I change my mind.”

Shinsou whines when he feels the gun poke the back of his shoulder, pushing him to bend over the table. He does so with trembling limbs. His fingers clutch the side of his pants weak before pulling it down along with his underwear.

Shinsou shuts his eyes in humiliation. The drag of his soiled pants against his skin is disgusting, and the location where his pee has tainted feels cool as air hits them.

And he doesn't know what kind of sick fuck he is, but he's definitely hard; heavy balls and hard dick leaking pre-cum on the bench.

"Good pet, now spread your legs."

Shinsou follows, spreading his legs further apart until Bakugou hums in approval.

Then he feels the wet muzzle of the gun poke his right ass cheek. It feels like the ship is spinning and Shinsou wants to  _ throw up again.  _ His knuckles are white with how hard he’s holding on the edge of the table.

"Please don't." Shinsou pleads, his voice breaking by the end. “I don’t want to die.”

Shinsou looks over his shoulder to see Bakugou standing behind him, the gun is still wet and is very much pointing at his ass. Bakugou looks back at him and smirks. “Then don’t fucking move.”

Bakugou uses his other hand to grope Shinsou’s left ass cheek before pulling it to the side, revealing Shinsou’s hole. Bakugou tuts. “Never bottomed before?”

“I- Your K-Kiri--”

“Eijirou.” Bakugou corrects him. “If you plan on staying alive, might as well get used to calling us by our names, pet.”

“Y-yes, E-Eijirou is the first man I slept with-”

Bakugou chuckles. “Fuck, I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

Bakugou leans in, and Shinsou feels the warm liquid first before he even comprehends what’s happening.

The spit drops slowly from Bakugou’s mouth, sticky and definitely wet. It pools at the space between his hips before it drips to his ass. Shinsou can even feel it travel down his taint.

“Remember, don’t fucking move.”

Shinsou shuts his eyes and rests his forehead down the surface of the table. He can feel Bakugou’s thumb circle over his ass, coating itself with the spit before it’s pushing in.

Shinsou can feel every movement as Bakugou stretches him. Bakugou’s thumb is rough against his inside, relentless and unforgiving. It’s like Bakugou is making Shinsou know that he’s not doing this because he’s  _ kind _ enough to prepare him, no, he’s doing this so he  _ wouldn’t have a hard time fucking him. _

Bakugou presses his thumb to the side, and Shinsou can feel the gun move. It travels up, tracing the curve of his ass before it goes to the small of his back. From there, Shinsou can feel it drag slowly, down and down.

_ No. _

_ No, no, no, no! _

Shinsou’s whole body is trembling when the muzzle kisses his asshole. His hands hurt so much from gripping the table and even with his eyes closed, he can feel the tears escaping them.

_ God please help, help me, help me-- _

The gun isn’t as wet as it has been when Shinsou sucked on it, but it still goes in without that much resistance. The barrel slides until Shinsou can feel the trigger guard hit his taint, as well as Bakugou’s index finger right next to it.

“Stop shaking or my finger might slip.”

That  _ does not  _ help calm Shinsou. It even makes it worse and now Shinsou can’t stop thinking about him dying like this and--

The gun moves, pulling out and going back in as if it’s a dick that’s so hard and desperate to sink into any tight heat it can find. Shinsou’s breaths come in and out as short pants, his thoughts racing to everything that can go wrong here.

Shinsou hasn’t even noticed that he’s whimpering until after he hears Bakugou shushing him, his lips are right next to Shinsou’s ear that he’s sure Bakugou is leaning down to reach him. “It’s okay, I’m almost done, hm?”

By the time Bakugou finally pulls the gun out, Shinsou is a sobbing mess. Pale with fear and whole body quivering.

“Pet.” Shinsou’s eyelids feel too heavy to lift, so he resorts to looking behind him with just one eye. He sees Bakugou grinning at him. Shinsou watches as Bakugou lifts the gun to his mouth, his tongue darts out and he licks a long stripe along the barrel without breaking eye-contact. “Tastes good.”

Shinsou sobs,  _ how can he be so calm with all of this?  _ Then his brain reminds him of the fact that Bakugou is a murderer, an impostor. So is the sunshine that is Red, Kirishima.

He’s going to die here.

Shinsou’s too out of it that the next thing he feels is the tip of Bakugou’s dick kissing his hole. When did he even pull it out, and where’s the gun?

He doesn’t dwell too much on the thought because Bakugou is already pushing in, and Shinsou’s tight ring of muscle gives way to it with a nasty burn. Shinsou gasps because he immediately feels so  _ full _ and Bakugou is just starting.

“Tight, fuck.” Bakugou mutters. “So good.”

Shinsou looks away, he doesn’t want to see the murderer take him. His eyes train in front of him, which happens to be an airlock door, the same one they used to eject Green off the ship. Shinsou doubts if it’s a better view.

Bakugou doesn’t appreciate it, though. He doesn’t like it when his partner doesn’t pay attention to him. So he clicks his tongue and grips Shinsou’s hips, his fingers digging into flesh and pulls Shinsou back to slam on his dick.

The scream that Shinsou makes goes directly to Bakugou’s dick, and without even letting Shinsou adjust, he’s already pulling out and pounding back in. Shinsou’s hands slip off of his hold at the edge of the table and he scrambles for anything to hold on to at the flat surface of the table.

“W-wait, it hurts, I--” Shinsou is a mess, face streaked with tears and snot and his eyes stare straight but unseeing. His hands has nothing to hold on at the flat surface, fingers curling over nothing as he gets pulled back, only to be pushed back forward with how hard bakugou is fucking him.

Bakugou leans forward again, hovering over Shinsou’s back without stopping his thrusting. Shinsou is clenching and unclenching over his hard dick so good, warm and wet and perfect.

“Eijirou and I will have fun with you,” Bakugou groans when he feels Shinsou clenches around him again. “Fuck, you like that don’t you? Look at you, getting off being fucked like this.”

Bakugou shifts, and Shinsou’s answer is a high, shameless moan. “Please, please, please!”

Bakugou snakes a hand under Shinsou’s stomach to grip his hard and aching gick.

Shinsou doesn’t even know what he’s pleading for, all he knows is that after Bakugou moved, he’s going so much deeper inside him and his dick is hitting something that makes him see white spots at the corner of his vision and pleasure build up in his abdomen.

Bakugou starts jerking him off in time with his thrusts, and Shinsou thinks he can see God beckoning him to heaven. He feels like he’ll pass out anytime soon but his pleasure filled body and brain refuses to grant him the slumber.

One particularly hard thrust makes his whole body give out and he falls to the table limply. Bakugou doesn’t stop though, grunting at every thrust and all Shinsou hears is a loud “Cumming-!” before he feels Bakugou come inside him, his dick twitching as he paints Shinsou’s insides.

It’s all the feeling Shinsou needs as his entire vision whites out and the pleasure building up in his stomach explodes, his whole body convulses as he comes in Bakugou’s hand.

Bakugou works Shinsou through the orgasm, as well as he does his own with slow lazy thrusts. “Fuck.”

Shinsou's whole body rests against the cafeteria table, too tired and spent to even move. Bakugou pulls out with a soft hiss. Shinsou moans at the sudden emptiness he feels.

_ Why does he crave something to get inside him again?  _ Has bakugou’s madness seeped to him?

“That took longer than I fucking thought.”

Shinsou tries to keep his eyes open, but they keep drooping and closing. His whole body feels sore and the table is starting to feel cold against his overheated skin. He wants to sleep.

Shinsou’s eyes snap open to the sound of the airlock opening.

When did Bakugou get over there?

The door on their side hasn't opened yet. But he’s sure the one at the other side has. Shinsou looks over himself and realizes that he’s still pretty much naked and his hole is still leaking Bakugou’s cum.

“What took you so long? I thought the last guy got you.”

Shinsou’s eyes widen.  _ No, it can’t be. _

“Nah, just had my own fun with him.”

Shinsou feels so tired, but he forces himself to look at the airlock again.

It’s open on their side.

And Kirishima is standing right next to Bakugou. He’s looking straight at Shinsou with that toothy shark grin. Bakugou’s back is turned to him, but he’s also looking back over his shoulder, eyes sharp and dark.

Shinsou gulps.


End file.
